Tu nétais Qu'une Rencontre Banale Mais Depuis T'es Devenu Vitale
by Miss-Louny
Summary: C'est fou de voir que peu importe à quel point tu me blesses, je t'aime toujours autant ,j'ai mis du temps a comprendre la leçons, car oui ,dans la vie, il faut savoir relativiser, se relever et avancer. La course est parfois longue mais il y a toujours une ligne d'arrivée. Tu est mon trophée et je n'abandonnerais pas. Jamais .
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Arianella Montgomery

**Dans mon cœur noir sort une lumière qui me permet de survivre dans cet Enfer**

« _Mai 1969_

Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas faire cela ,tu es adorable et gentil ,je t'ai connu alors que l'on étais encore enfant ,tu disais t'en ficher de ce que tes parents dirait si tu faisait ce que tu me promettait de faire et pourtant tu te dégonflait a chaque fois. C'est triste de savoir que je vais partir loin de toi ,toi qui continueras a suivre ton chemin tel un humain parmi d'autres .

_Juin 1969_

C'est aujourd'hui ,le jour ou nous nous quittons ,les éducateurs n'en peuvent plus de nous . Sirius tu me manqueras et je penserais a toi tous les jours ,car nous sommes liées a tous jamais par la plus solide des amitiés.

_Juillet 1969_

Je ne te comprends pas ,tu m'avait promit que tu m'écrirais ,qu'est-que ça veux dire?Ne m'aurais tu pas mentis?Je t'ai promis que mes pensée te suivrons a tous moment ,ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air .Cela fais un mois que nous nous sommes séparées ,et je n'ai pas une seule nouvelles de toi ,alors que je t'ai envoyé déjà cinq lettres, toutes dans le vent ,comme tous de suite et pour toujours ,je pense a toi.

_Septembre 1969_

En fin,j'ai cru que tu était mort ,au finale ta mère et une vrai garce ,je suis parti et elle t'interdit de me joindre via tous les moyens possible!Quel horreur ,je te plain ,mais je suis heureuse que tu vas bien .

_Noël 1970_

J'ai sautée de joie quand j'ai su que tu venait passer Noël ici ,en France ,avec moi ,quand tu est arrivée ,j'étais heureuse tous simplement ,on a du se serrer dans nos bras si fort que nos parent on cru que nous allions rester comme ça toute notre vie ,tu a changé en apparence ,tu est plus grand que moi ,alors que l'on faisait la même taille avant mais tu reste le même dans ton cœur , je suis contente que mon caractère n'a pas beaucoup changé , c'est toi qui me l'a dit ,et de ta par c'est vraiment le meilleur des compliment du monde ,j'ai été très flattée .On a dut se parler toute la nuit pour ce raconter tous ce que l'on a fait durant notre séparation ,on tellement parlé que la nuit blanche que l'on avait passée avait filé a la vitesse grand V!

_Septembre 1971_

C'est la rentré , Beauxbâtons m'accueille comme elle peut ,dans ta lettre tu m'a dit que tu avait enfin osé le faire ,je suis heureuse que Griffondor t'es pris ,tu a l'étoffe d'un héros de toute manière, il n'aurais pas pu te refuser ,James dois être vraiment génial de la manière donc tu me le décris ,et Remus a l'air tous aussi sympathique, et j'envie Peter d'avoir de tels amis!

_Février 1975_

Quand on est petit, on aime penser qu'on sait tout mais en même temps on ne veut surtout pas en savoir trop. Ce qu'on veut vraiment c'est que les adultes fassent du monde un endroit sûr, où les rêves deviennent réalités, où les promesses ne sont jamais rompues et lorsqu'on est petit, on n'a pas l'impression que c'est trop demander. Dorénavant cela reste impossible car tu a brisé ta promesse et j'en pleure aujourd'hui toutes les larmes de mon corps ,tu n'a plus de temps a me consacrer a écrire une foutu lettre?Tu crois que l'amitié est un jeu?Tu me déçoit!Tu t'es trouvé des amis a ta hauteurs ,et bien sache que j'en fait plus parti!Il est clair qu'il vient un moment où les meilleurs amis deviennent des amis, les amis des connaissances et les connaissances des inconnus ,mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que cela allait ce passer comme ça. A force de rêver, j'ai finit par ne plus savoir si je touchait le sol ou pas ou même si j'allai te revoir. J'aurais du m'en apercevoir . Rien ne reste en place. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Le temps change, échange, inter-change. Et les sourires ne se présentent plus pour les mêmes choses. Les couleurs des saisons varient. Les odeurs des fêtes ne sont plus les mêmes. Les gens qui ne se sont plus vus ne se regardent plus de la même façon. Les faussée entre certaines personnes s'agrandissent. Les temps changeait .Les objets n'ont plus les mêmes valeurs et le cœur ne bat plus pour les mêmes choses. Car aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien pour toi.»

Ce sont les extraits des lettres que j'ai envoyé a Sirius Black ,il était mon meilleur ami et il a fini par m'oublier ,mais maintenant ,je vais resurgir dans sa vie,et oui ,quand la vie m'a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes mes espérances,il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin ou de le laisser filer ,mais je retiens mes larmes pour que cela reste le plus intense et le plus frustrant possible pour toi ,mon très cher Sirius. C'est triste de savoir que a cause d'un petit accident que aujourd'hui ,je me suis fait renvoyé de Beauxbâtons,j'ai commis une erreur irréparable pour mon parcours scolaire ,mais cette erreur et particulièrement arrangeante pour moi .Car je vais pouvoir te rejoindre ,m'incruster dans ta vie et te montrer ce que tu a perdu ,et pour enfin te reconquérir . Il est clair qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me dissuader de cela ou pour essayer de briser chaque chose que je tentes de construire. Moi j'ai su acquérir une force particulière pour ne pas baisser la tête. Si pendant une seule seconde j'osais écouter leurs propos, je n'aurais tout simplement pas de futur projet. Chaque chose que l'on tente de construire, il faut le faire pour soi-même si l'on veut réussir. Je fais cela pour moi et pour ceux qui croient en moi. Le reste ne compte pas et pour ,c'est pour au final être de nouveau heureuse a tes cotés ,pour ne plus être malheureuse sans toi ,c'est ce que j'espère du moins .

J'ai pourtant essayé de t 'oublier mais je pense à toi tout le temps. Je pense à toi le matin, en marchant dans le froid. Je fais exprès de marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser à toi plus longtemps,car ,oui tu me manque plus que tous. Mais je pense aussi à toi le soir, quand tu me manques au milieu des fêtes. Je pense à toi quand je te vois en photo ou quand je me souvient de toi et aussi quand je ne te vois pas. J'aimerais tant faire autre chose que penser à toi mais je n'y arrive pas . Je continue a rêver de reconsolider mon amitié avec toi ,j'essaie de me dire que la réalité vaut mieux que le rêve. Je me persuade qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rêver du tout. Les plus solides d'entre nous, les déterminés s'accrochent à leurs rêves. Il arrive aussi que je me retrouve en face d'un rêve tout neuf que j'avais jamais envisagé. Un jour je me réveille, et contre toute attente, l'espoir renaît, et avec un peu de chance je me rend compte, en affrontant les événements, en affrontant la vie, que le véritable rêve, c'est d'être encore capable de rê vie se finit toujours un jour ou l'autre, nous ne pouvons y échapper. Alors pourquoi vivre sa vie dans la douleur et laisser ses rêves de côté si elle sera un jour malgré tout terminée ?Peut-être par ce que c'est la seule chose qui nous procure l'espoir et l'espoir nous aide a avancer et nous aide a trouver la personne idéal même si a ce moment précis, il y a 3 milliard de personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur et nous conviennent pas, certains rentrent chez eux et on ne les vois plus , certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir et on na plus envie de leurs faire confiance , d'autres font simplement face à la vérité . Certains sont des êtres maléfiques en guerre avec le bien et certains sont bons et luttent contre le mal. trois milliards de personnes, trois milliards d'âmes, mais a moi il ne me faut que toi seule pour m'aider a reprendre espoir .

Parfois quand on est petit, on se dit que rien ne peut nous toucher, comme si on était invincible. On a toute sa vie devant soi et des projets plein la tête, de grands projets. Comme trouver son âme sœur, la personne qui nous complétera vraiment. Mais en grandissant, on se rend compte que la vie n'est pas si facile. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de notre vie qu'on réalise que nos projets n'étaient rien de plus que des projets. Mais à la fin lorsqu'on regarde son passé et non plus son avenir, on a envie de croire qu'on a profité au maximum de ce que la vie nous a offert. On a envie de croire qu'on laissera quelque chose de bien de notre passage sur terre. On a envie que tout ça ait compté. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps a rêver ,je te veux et je t'aurais.

_Sirius Black_

**Quand tu perds quelqu'un ça reste en toi, te rappelant toujours combien il est facile d'être blessé**

Elle . Ma raison d'être , mon oxygène . Le monde est si petit mais avec elle je le voyais tellement grand . Ma meilleure amie . Celle avec qui je pouvais être naturel sans risquer d'être ridicule . La seule a me remonter le moral quand je ne l'avais pas . La seule qui me faisait rire dans les moments les plus tristes . Celle avec qui je passai le plus clair de mon temps. Tout simplement la meilleure,mais elle est partis ,et j'ai essayée de l'oublier ,j'ai tentée de la remplacer ,mais j'échouais a chaque tentative. Elle était et reste unique a mes yeux ,j'en ai parlé a James ,car je sais que lui et elle se ressemble ,lui aussi est toujours la pour moi ,mais avec lui il manque un petit quelque chose;quand je voyais Aria arriver je me demandais ce que j'éprouvai ,mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue j'ai su;c'est parce qu'il y à des histoires pas comme les autres...où dés le premier regard j'ai su que c'est elle qu'il me faut, que d'elle je tomberais raide dingue, que dés le première instant où je la quitte ,Aria me manque, elle me manque déjà alors que je venait de me rendre conte qu'elle ne compteras plus comme une amis dans mon cœur .. mais ce ressentis merveilleux avec Aria ,cette sensation de planer, ce cœur qui bat a 10000 milles, et cette envie d'être en permanence avec elle.. Et oui il a été facile de tomber amoureux, d'une personne aussi extraordinaire qu' Aria.. cette personne en or que j'ai envie de protéger contre le monde entier et cette envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi.

A la dernière lettre que je lui ai envoyé ,pour lui dire que je ne voulait pas la faire souffrir ,car s'était ma meilleur amie et que j'allai tous gâcher ,j'ai préféré couper les pont ,pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage que ce que j'allai faire ,je lui avait répondu «Tout est une question de choix. Les gens qui s'ennuient font le choix de s'ennuyer,les gens qui sont tristes choisissent d'être triste, les gens qui sont dans des situations merdiques acceptent inconsciemment d'être dans des situations merdiques. Alors soit tu continues à te lamenter, à pleurer sur ton sort, soit tu te bouges. Je sais que durant cette vie je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi, je sais que tu t'es prise des tas de claques dans la figure, je sais que le plafond s'est écroulé plus qu'une fois sur ta tête. Mais de nouveau, tu peux choisir. Tu peux choisir de continuer à t'enfoncer et de rester dans ton trou, ou tu peux choisir de commencer à sourire et de recommencer à vivre. Au début ça te fera un peu mal aux fossettes et la lumière te fera plisser les yeux,mais tu verras qu'après quelque temps tout ira mieux,crois moi ,c'est la meilleurs des solutions,mais je ne vais pas partir comme ça , je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverra plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Je ne t'écrirais plus. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé...Parfois il faut juste être capable d'accepter que certaines personnes ne sont qu'un morceau de ta vie, et pas toute la vie. Il faut accepter que les gens changent, se désintéressent, ne donnent plus de signe vie, effacent leur mémoire comme si c'était un disque dur. Accepter que le fait que les messages, les appels, les lettres qui restent sans réponse signifient tout simplement qu'il faut tourner la page. Il y a un jour où il faut accepter que la plupart de gens sont juste de passage .» Même si quand j'ai envoyée cette lettre a l'age de mes 15 ans je ne savais pas ce que j'allai vivre car maintenant je me trouve lâche d'avoir abandonner. Lâche d'avoir baisser les bras. Malheureux de toujours dire a tout le monde de foncer, donner son 100% et d'avoir sans cesse de l'espoir alors que moi-même je ne crois plus à rien. Et puis me voir lâcher prise, laisser tous mes rêves s'envoler et ne plus rien espérer.. Je suis déçue de moi, mais pour être honnête je suis tout simplement épuisée d'essayer. De fermer les yeux sur pleins de vérités. De jouer l'abruti pour éviter de les confronter. Alors oui j'abandonne ,mais maintenant je suis prêt a repartir de l'avant .

Mais la semaine suivante ,j'avais des regrets plein la tête et je ne pouvait vivre comme cela ,j'aurais du lui dire «Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire adieu, ni même au revoir. Je n'aime pas faire l'hypocrite, je ne vais pas te dire au revoir alors que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es la seule personne a qui j'ai promis ma vie, on ne laisse pas s'enfuir sa vie, tu comprends? Dis moi que oui, que tu comprends, que tu ne vas pas partir que c'était une blague, juste ça. Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre .Même si on dit que personne n'est parfait, mais quand je te regarde cette phrase ne signifie plus rien. Je pensais que les chances de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi étaient d'une sur un million, que je n'aurai jamais une meilleure amie digne de ce nom. Et, je ne peux pas le croire, je suis l'une sur un million ! Avant toi,je cherchais l'amitié, la vraie. Essayant de comprendre les gens, de m'entendre avec. Mais ça n'a jamais marché, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, Toi ! Tu arrive à me faire rire à propos de chose stupide, tu ne m'as jamais, jamais laissé dans les moments les plus durs, tu sais toujours quand mon bonheur est sincère ou quand il ne l'est pas. Et c'est là que je me rend compte que j'ai la meilleure amie qui soit ...et tu t'es transformé en mon amour » Depuis qu'elle est parti, plus rien n'est pareil J'essaye de rester fort, notre histoire me harcèle. J'imagine sa vie loin de la mienne ,J'essaye de faire le vide, ses mots reviennent sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qui elle voit ? A quoi ressemble son quotidien loin de mes bras ?Dites-moi où elle va ? Retourne-t-elle sur les lieux de nos rendez-vous d'autres fois..Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle sorte de ma tête, elle avalé mon cœur et a rendu ma vie amère. Il faut que je m'éloigne, que j'oublie ma tristesse. Tout me ramène à elle j'ai l'impression de me perdre .Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Je ne suis plus vraiment là car pour moi le temps s'est arrêté Son odeur enivre toutes mes journées, Je me noie dans son regard et je m'égare dans l'océan des regrets. Alors James a essayer de me réconforter ,quand il m'as dit :«_Si tu n'peux pas sortir quelqu'un de ta tête c'est peut être parce qu'il est supposé y rester._»,j'ai compris qu'il avait raison et que lui aussi fonctionnait comme ça quand il essayait coûte que coûte de séduire sa Lily .Remus quand a lui m'as dit qu'il faut comprendre que l'âme sœur est une connerie internationale et que cracher les mots qui nous râpent la bouche ne sert à rien. Comprendre que l'on doit faire parfois semblant d'aller bien devant les gens et que la vie est souvent notre premier ennemi. Comprendre que l'on tombe par terre sans manifester sa douleur et qu'on doit trouver la force de se relever seul. Comprendre que compter sur les autres est un leurre, que notre plus beau trésor sont nos souvenirs et que ceux ci nous appartiennent pour la vie. Pour Remus il faut Comprendre, toujours comprendre. Moi, je ne veux pas comprendre. Pas maintenant.

Il y a des jour ou le visage d'Aria apparaître dans mes souvenirs ,alors je fait un monologue dans ma tête « Bonjour toi _! _Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de ma tête, arrêter d'occuper mes pensées s'il te plaît , franchement tu serais trop mignonne. Et puis par la même occasion t'auras qu'à arrêter d'occuper cette immense place dans mon cœur. Parce que tu vois, je t'aime bien, c'est pas la question, mais faudrait pas trop que tu en fasses quand même, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, t'imagine bien ce que ça donne ! Ça se trouve sa marcherait à merveille, on serait la tous les deux, à s'enlacer, à s'embrasser. Mais ça se trouve sa ne marcherait pas du tout et j'ai pas très envie de prendre le risque de te perdre , parce que je tiens à toi quand même. Donc arrête d'être trop adorable avec moi, d'être gentil. Arrête d'être toi, soit un peu plus méchante, et un peu plus conne, pour que je te trouves quelques défauts et qu'on reste amis, rien que de très bon amis . »Même si j'espère de tous mon coeur que ce dernier vient a elle.

Je ne lui ai jamais donnai de très bon conseils ,mais le meilleurs s'était quand elle était venue me voir en larme car un garçon qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'avait trompée,j'avais envie de tuer le mec question ,mais au lieu de ça j'ai réconforter celle qui était ma meilleure amie «La vie est trop courte pour s'inquiéter sur ce que les gens disent ou pensent de toi. Laisse leur de quoi parler, et tant mieux si ça leur fait plaisir. Au fond, s'ils s'amusent à critiquer c'est peut être parce qu'il ne s'assument pas eux-mêmes. Montre leur que tu es forte, que leurs paroles passent à travers de toi. Même si, au fond, tu as mal. Tu souffres. Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais ? Tu es bien comme tu es. Unique, comme chacun d'entre nous. Alors, soi tel que tu es, ne t'occupe pas des autres. Parce cela ne sert à rien ne prétendre être quelqu'un tu n'es pas.»


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**Sous les cieux de tempêtes,nous marcherons encore...**

_[POV Aria Montgomery]_

Je suis en chemin pour Poudlard ,la célèbre école de magie ,j'étais assise sur une banquette de train sale donc s'échappait une immonde odeur de pourri ,quand le Poudlard-Express ne servait pas aux élèves ,il faisait des trajets pour les gens qui fonts des affaires et qui n'ont pas été fichu d'apprendre a transplaner .Donc ne me demander pas ce qui a pus ce passer sur ces pauvres banquettes ,qui on dirait bien ,a la base étaient rouge et sont devenus marron-pas-très-jolie avec le temps.

Me voilà une fois de plus en train d'attendre. Attendre, comme un dernier souffle, comme au dernier jour, comme le dernier coucher du soleil, la dernière clope, le dernier baiser, le dernier mot, le dernier soupir. Je ne veux pas de toi, et pourtant, je t'attends. ''C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? Je t'imagines juste et cela me fait déjà frissonner. Tu joues de moi ou tu m'oublies, je ne sais pas. Sais-tu tenir une promesse? Aussi faible soit-elle pour toi. Mesures son importance à mes yeux. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne sais jamais rien. Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes. Tu ne sais pas si je t'aime. Je ne le sais pas non plus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'infini. Tu ne sais pas répondre à mes questions. Pourtant, tu es extraordinaire. Et tu as ce pouvoir de me faire t'attendre toujours. Pas depuis le premier instant, non, seulement depuis quelques jours. C'est peut-être, sûrement, éphémère. Mais moi, j'attends que tu viennes, que tu m'écrives, que tu me cries ce que tu as à dire. Dis le moi. J'ignore ce que c'est mais crache-le-moi à la figure. Nous irons nous éteindre tous les deux ensuite. Je ne sais pas. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien, tout comme toi. Que suis-je pour toi? La question ne s'est jamais autant posée qu'à ce jour. Mon cœur bat trop fort, je ne veux pas. Mais il bat, tu comprends. Peut-être que dans un mois ce sera pour un autre qu'il battra, mais ce soir, c'est, comme tu le dis si bien, maintenant, et demain n'existera que demain. Demain n'est qu'une forme abstraite et demain, aujourd'hui ne sera plus qu'une forme abstraite. Y'a plus rien à foutre ici, sans toi. Je m'ennuie. Je ne trouve plus rien à écrire de bien. Même ça, ça ne ressemble à rien. Tu me voles mon inspiration. C'est léger une plume. Ça s'envole si facilement, dans le souffle azulène de la mort. J'aime ce mot. Azulène. Sais-tu ce que c'est? C'est un truc qui sent bon. Qui a une belle couleur bleue. Le principe actif de la camomille, apparemment. Mais le sens au fond, n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. C'est la prononciation. Poétique, frivole, légère, empreinte de poésie. De cette plume qui m'échappe, que je ne retiens pas à l'abri des courants d'air. C'est toi qui l'entraine à sa chute, et moi avec. Je m'éteins à cause de toi. Sans toi, c'est tout de suite moins drôle. Viens à moi Sirius ,viens a moi ''je prie, seule dans ce train ,espèrent que tu m'entendes.

Le temps ,dehors était exécrables ,il pleuvait des cordes et plus les minutes passait ,plus j'étais anxieuse d'arriver dans mon nouveau collège .Je lisait un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard ,en prenant des notes ,mais a chaque instant ou je pensait a Lui ,mes mains tremblais ,et mon cœur frappait dans ma poitrine ,j'allai le surprendre d'une tel façon que je pence que je vais regretter mon geste .Mais je suis extrêmement rancunière et c'est clair que je ne vais pas laisser passer ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Les larmes coulait seule sur mes joues ,je me sentait faible et ingrate ,je n'y avait pas réfléchit ,j'avais foncé tête baissé dans le piège du destin ,Lucie mon amie de Beauxbâtons m'aurait dit « les gens ne pleurent pas parce qu'il sont faibles ,c'est parce qu'ils on été fort trop longtemps »et elle m'aurait réconfortée, comme toute bonne amie qui se respecte en me disant «Souris, c'est plus facile que d'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures. Et si demain tout devait s'effacer ,Si demain tout venait à s'effondrer ,demande toi : est-ce que j'aurais la force de toutrecommencer ? »me rappeler ces phrases m'aides a surmonter la douleurs d'avoir élaborée un plan aussi atroce ,mes cheveux bruns me tombait sur le visage et les notes que j'avais prise sur les astuces de Poudlard ,commençait a s'embrumer a cause de mes larmes qui coulaient abondamment.

Quand je me fus calmé ,les questions fusèrent dans ma tête ,devais-je continuer ce que j'avais élaborer ,ou renoncer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passée ,mais cette dernière opportunité ne s'envisageait pas ,car il m'avais trop blessé pour que je laisser couler sans rien dire .

Quand le train fut arrivée a la quai de Pres-Au-Lard, Albus Dumbledore en personne est venu me chercher ,il devait être six heures de l'après midi et m'attendais ,assis sur un banc me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes en souriant .

« J'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passée Miss Montgomery ,Poudlard vous souhaite la bien venue ,venez ,pressons le pas nous devons faire beaucoup de choses a régler avant que le Choixpeau vous repartisse dans la maison dans laquelle vous méritez d'étudier dit le professeur d'une sagesse paisible dans sa voix .

-Professeur ,je ne suis pas une criminel ,je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

-Je vous croit Miss ,ne vous inquiétez pas ,votre dossier est excellent et vos performances intellectuelles sont remarquable dit-il toujours d'une voix toujours aussi paisible. »

La compagnie du Professeur était apaisante pour moi ,je ne tremblait plus ,ma valise avait été laissée a des elfes de maisons qui s'était empressée de la monter dans le dortoirs ou j'allai dormir .Le majestueux Directeur pris un dédale de couloirs ,arrivant devant une gargouille et dit le mot mot de passe ,qui était assez ironique ,quelqu'un de sage comme Dumbledore de devrait pas utiliser un mot de passe comme «Dragées surprises».

Les quelques détails d'administrations réglé ,ils me colla dans une petite pièce qui devrait être a cause des discussions et des bruits a coté de la grande salle ,je me leva et me mis a coté de la porte entrouverte, préparent mon entré .

Le professeure Dumbledore s'était levé .Faisant un cliqueter son verre avec une petite cuillère .

« Aujourd'hui ,nous accueillons une élève qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons ,elle suivras les cours de sixième années parmi vous ,sachez que ce n'ai pas facile d'arriver en milieux d'année ,surtout dans les giboulées de Mars,comme elle est nouvelle je vais rappeler certaine règles de base ,qui consternent tous le monde ,la Foret Interdite est comme son nom l'indique Interdite ,le couvre feux reste a 21 heures et jusqu'à 23 heures le week-end et la totalité du règlement est affiché sur la porte de votre concierge ,maintenant , veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Miss Arianella Montgomery »dit le professeurs d'une voix douce et chaleureuse .

C'est le moment ou je fit mon entrée ,je réussi a mon grand étonnement a marcher droit malgré ma peur et mes talons de 7 centimètres.

_[POV Sirius Black]_

Branstone Lenor,une Poufsouffle ,assise sur mes genoux ,me bécotait le coup ,pendant que James racontait une fois de plus sa victoire écrasante contres les Serdaigles , avec encore plus d' exagérations qu'il y a deux heures ,a Peter qui se saoulait de ses paroles. Je chuchota a l'oreille de ma compagnonne de rejoindre sa table car le Professeurs Dumbledore avait fait cliqueter son verre pour réclamer l'attention ,ce qu'elle fit avec regret ,se dirigeant vers sa table sans me quiter du regard .

« Que est qu'il dit?demandai-je a Remus .

-Une nouvelle ,dit-ils soudain intrigué

Je pris le verre que j'avais remplis magiquement et bus doucement .

« [...] accueillir chaleureusement Miss Arianella Montgomery »

Je recracha tout le contenue de ma bouche devant moi. Aria ?Mon Aria?je la vis entrer dans la grande salle ,avec élégance la tête hautes ses cheveux bruns flottant dans le vent ,elle m'avait repéré et me regardait ,son regard me transperça mais je sais car je le pensé fort ,et cela s'adressa a elle : « Tu sais j'ai mis quelques mois à comprendre la leçon, j'ai toujours essayé de t'ignorer et tu me réapparais comme si je t'attendais. Mais les temps ont changé, et la roue a tourné ! A moi de jouer ! »

« Tu la connaît?me demanda James pour la troisième fois en me secouant le bras .

-Hein?Ouai ,oui je l'a connaît ,vaguement dit-je lentement

-Tu mens !s'exclama James

-Quoi ?

-Si tu la connaîtrait vaguement ,tu n'aurait pas crachée ton verre sur le pauvre Peter qui s'est pris tous dans la tête ,et si tu aurais eue tous tes esprits , tu te serrais excusée au près de l'un de tes meilleurs amis,dit James d'une traite ,je ne l'avais pas écoutée j'observais Aria très intensément ,elle balaya la salle du regard et revint sur moi .Avec le sourire ,a la voir plus rien ne comptait a pressent ,le destin m'avait donnait une deuxième chance de renouer mes liens avec elle ,et je vais saisir cette chance et nous serons heureux .

_ [POV Aria Montgomery]_

Le Professeur fit apparaît un tabouret ,et une femme de la trentaine d'années tenait le dit Choixpeau magique ,les cheveux de la femme étaient tiré en arrière dans un chignon simple ,elle portait une robe de sorcier simple mais sophistique assortie a son chapeau .Elle me souriait .

Je m'assit sur le tabouret et on me posât le Choixpeau sur la tête .« Mmm ,je vois ,de l'intelligence ,du courage ,vous êtes très maligne mais aussi loyale et généreuse ,vous êtes très gentille mais aussi extrêmement rancunière et vous êtes prête a tous ,que diriez vous d'aller a Serpentard ou à Serdaigle ,cette maison vous aideras a exploiter vos qualités et vous pourriez en découvrir de nouvelle qui se cachent au fond de vous ,Qu'en dites vous?-Très cher Choixpeau ,il est clair que si vous m'envoyez a Serpentard,je n'y serait pas heureuse ,alors si vous auriez pas une autre proposition?-Alors que diriez vous de ….

-GRYFFONDOR ! »

Dieux merci!Encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais .Je vais pouvoir mettre a exécution mon plan que j'avais élaborer, encore mieux que ce que je pensait !

On m'enlevas le Choixpeau de la tête ,et le Directeur déclara :

« J'aurai besoins du préfet ou de la préfète en chef pour avoir l'a responsabilité de l'accompagner à ses cour de lui faire découvrir le châteaux durant toute cette semaine.

-Je m'en chargerait Professeur ,dit une rousse de taille moyenne ,avec une insigne digne de la police national épinglée a sa chemise .

-Je vous remercie Miss Evans ,dit le Directeur ,et je souhaite un bon appétit a tous le monde .

La rouquine m'accompagna a sa table est me dit de m'asseoir a cotée d'elle .

« Alors comme ça tu es Française ?

-Non ,je suis Britannique ,j'ai toujours rêvée d'aller a Poudlard!C'est vraiment magnifique .dit-je enthousiaste .

-Tu es Britannique ?Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé a Poudlard directement alors?me demande une brune en face de moi .

-Je voudrais juste que vous vous présentiez ça serai vraiment sympa ,car je sais pas trop comment vous appeler là!Et pour répondre a ta question ,j'ai déménagé a l'age de mes neuf ans en France, donc collège de pays oblige,j'ai du aller a Beauxbâtons !dit-je en haussant les épaules comme pour dire ,''c'est tellement logique''

-Moi c'est Lily Evans ,dit la rouquine ,je suis préfète en chef de Griffondor .

-Moi c'est Alice Quen's ,je suis la meilleure ami de Marie McDonnald ,dit la brune en montrant une blonde qui lisait son livre

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissances , c'est cool de la part du Directeur de m'avoir casé dans une bande de fille ,au moins je fait déjà mes premières connaissances !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Arianella ,on accompagneras toute la semaine ,et puis on pourrait même devenir amis !

-J'en serait ravi ,mais tu peux m'appeler Aria c'est plus rapide .

-D 'accord Aria !s'exclamèrent Alice et Lily en cœurs.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement ,elle m'expliquais qui étais les personnes pas fréquentables ,comme le clan des Serpentard dirigé par Bellatrix Black donc faisait parti le petit frère de Sirius et Lucius Malfoy ,que j'avais déjà eue l'occasion de rencontrer quand j'étais petite .

Lily m'expliqua que chez les Gryffondors ,il y avait quartes ''populaires''James Potter ,qui étais le capitaine de Quidich des Gryffondors ,Sirius Black ,qui a mon grand étonnement avait la réputation de Don Juan dans tous le collège ,Remus Lupin ,qui étais le garçon le plus intelligent des septièmes année et qui selon Lily ,était quelqu'un d'extrêmement respectable et très gentil ,puis au final il y avait Peter Petigrow ,le discret de la bande ,qui était plus la pour faire tapisserie .

A la fin du repas ,nous nous étions levées ,nous parlions de tous et de n'importes quoi . D'ailleurs les quatre garçons en questions sont venue nous rendre une petites visite .

« Coucou ma fleur de lys ,tu nous présente?dit le brun a lunette qui devait être James .

-Aria ,veux tu réellement subir cet horreurs?Est-que tu veux que je te les pressente ?me demanda Lily avec une voix désespérée .

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller ,alors.. .toi ,tu es James dis-je en m'adressant au brun .

-Bien vu ma belle!s'exclama ce dernier .

-Toi tu es sans doute ,Remus le Préfet ,dis-je en montrant le blond qui était visiblement très très fatiguée ,et toi c'est Peter finis-je par dire

-Félicitation ,dit Sirius ,mais tu m'a oublié .

-Oh ,je ne t'ai pas oublié ,Sirius!Mais toi ,m'aurait tu oubliée ?

-Je t'en pris me supplia t-il ,oublions ce qui c'est passée et recommençons dès le début ,comme avant.

-Désole ,mais cela me reste toujours en travers de la gorge ,avais-je dit en me rapprochant de lui pour êtres a sa hauteur, je n'es pas du tous oublié ce qui c'est passée

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?demanda James enjoué et Lily effrayé .

-Non ,dit Sirius ,nous nous connaissont vaguement .

-Oui ,dis-je,notre rencontre a été tellement vague que la séparation a été tellement brutale que c'est resté gravé dans un coin de ma mémoire ,mais peux importe ,c'est pas grave c'est presque oublié , continua-je sans une once de vérité dans ma voix.

-Heureusement ,dit James enthousiaste,nous avons tous eté content de faire ta connaissance ,on se voie lundi en cours !il emporta Sirius par le bras qui avais le regard triste .

Les filles et moi montions dans le dortoir ,on avait installé un lit pour moi et mes affaires m'attendait ,nous parlâmes longtemps , jusqu'à 10 heure .Je leurs dis ,que pour l'heure suivante ,j'irais découvrir le château toute seule ,et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Je sortit de la salle commune ,et me dirigea vers un dédale de couloirs .

_[POV Sirius Black]_

L'avoir revue sans rien pouvoir faire me brise le cœur, elle est toujours aussi parfaite ,mais elle a changée le regard qu'elle m'a posée ,m'avait transpercée ,pourquoi avais-je fais cela?Pour regretter au point de me morfondre .Je suis pathétique!Quel horreur !

Je pris la carte du Maraudeurs ,et dessida d'aller faire un petit tour ,pour essayer de me changer les idée .

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »La carte me dit Bonjour comme a son éternel habitude ,et je vis avec stupeur ,que Aria se promenait seule dans les couloirs .

Je courus la rejoindre ,les secondes paraissait longues quand je courrais ,mais quand je regarda la carte ,j'avais fais plus de chemin que ce j'avais imaginé ,j'étais presque arrivé jusqu'à elle .

A sa hauteur ,je m'arrêta. Elle cherchait a se repérer a Poudlard ,elle dut m'entendre et se retourna ,et son regard ,une fois de plus ,me transperça. Elle s'avança vers moi ,et me regarda droit dans les yeux sans scier

« Tu ne trouves pas la vie étrange ? Cette léthargie qui s'est emparé de moi après que tu ais arrêté de m'écrire et ces longues heures ,ces longs et triste jours ,passées dans le noir à pleurer en silence, ce mal qui m'a envoûté, ce cri déchirant ,le silence de ma vie... Ces hésitations, ce temps que j'ai mis pour enfin te dire tout ça,pour enfin comprendre , tout ce qui tient en quelques mots,ses yeux se remplissait de larmes et je ne répondis pas a sa question car j'étais toujours aussi troublée par sa réapparition dans ma vie, et ton silence comme réponse... Ton désespoir, ta promesse, ton secret inexistant, tu n'avais rien à me cacher toi. J'étais la seule, la seule à ne vivre que pour toi. Ces heures passée a nous parlez dans la faible lueur de la bougie jusqu'à ce celle si nous coupe, ces heures merveilleuses et tragiques, ces pleurs dans ma voix, le désespoir dans la tienne,Quand nous jouions nous parlions ,je te posait des questions et ta petite voix d'enfant qui me répondait ''que ce n'étais pas grave ,et qu'on s'en fiche »et qui me demandait en retour la même question car elle n'avais rien compris ,mais qui progressait pas à pas... Tu ne trouves pas tout ça étrange ? Un peu abstrait ? La réalité, c'est que je n'ai pas encore pris conscience de la réalité. Ces souvenirs me hantent comme dans un rêve sombre. Je ne peux pas croire en ton «oublie moi», en la folie qui me guette, je ne peux pas ,elle s'était retourné car sa voix tremblait et les larmes coulait sur ses joues , Ténèbres, ténèbres, vous qui m'assaillez, vous qui êtes tellement envoûtantes. Ténèbres dont je ne sors plus depuis que ton « au revoir » à eu l'air d'un « adieu ». Et ton long silence, ces longs jours passés entre vie et mort. Ce sourire qui m'a quitté , mon visage qui s'est éteins, qui s'est transformé, qui s'est fermé à la vie, ces traits marqués par les pleurs, et la nuit qui me retient et m'offre l'insomnie. Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour on sera heureux ? M'as t-elle demandé, et j'ai répondue :

- Non, c'est merveilleux. Tous les poètes les plus magnifiques étaient tristes, nous seront poètes,mon malheur transparaissait dans ma voix, la vie est fade .finit-je par dire

-La vie est fade sans signe de toi,m'a t-elle répondue Je hais cette vie et ton silence, je hais le néant de mon existence et la non-place que j'occupe dans ton cœur. Je hais tout ça ,à tel point que je ne peux pas croire que cette conversation a vraiment lieu.

-Et moi ,je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment pété les plombs et décidé de te dire « au revoir »ce soir là. Ce n'est pas possible. Tout ça est trop abstrait, trop impossible.

-Oui ,Comme cette promesse que tu m'as faite et que tu ne tiens pas. « Restons amis, rien ne changera. » Je le savais mais tout a changé. Tout. Moi, je trouve la vie étrange.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange ,dis-je avec une voix sans expression. Écoute-moi. Il faut que tu ailles mieux. Que tu passes à autre chose. Oublies tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Les promesses faites quand on s'aime sont tellement éphémères, continuât-elle comment puis-je encore y croire ? Tu es peut-être trop sincère. Tu te tues à petit feu, tu t'oublies dans tes regrets. Mais reprends vie, bordel !avait-elle dit en haussant le ton , Tu ne vois rien, tu ne vois pas que t'as la vie devant toi? Tu ne me vois pas. C'est sûrement ça le pire... Tu ne me vois pas. Je suis presque transparente... Comme un fantôme que tu invoques lorsque tu es à deux pas de tomber, de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Tu disais souvent que tu m'appréciais. Que tu me comprenais, et que je suis bien la seule. Que si je n'étais pas là, tu te sentirais bien seul. Mais vois-tu ma souffrance? avait-elle dit toujours en larmes .

-Vois-tu que ton malheur fait le mien?lui avais-je rétorque, J'aimerais tant que tu comprennes sans mettre en péril notre amitié. Te perdre serait insurmontable. Ah, les beaux discours de l'amour frais et suintant par toutes les pores. Je ne me reconnais plus. Tu m'a Transformée. En quoi, je ne le sais pas encore. C'est dur d'être soi. Surtout avec toi... Je recommence ma vie. Pour l'instant elle n'a rien à envier. Deux êtres m'habitent. J'ai l'impression d'être bipolaire. Tu es une fille heureuse le jour en société avec les gens, puis tu es la fille Triste la nuit qui parle et parle encore et toujours avec toi. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais pas qui je suis pour toi.

-J'aurais aimé te dire tout ce que je pense depuis plusieurs mois,avait-elle repris , Voir ces mots tant redoutés franchir mes lèvres et ne plus rester au stade de pensées abstraites , inutiles et envoûtantes au fond de moi. Ton silence qui me coûtait et ces doutes qui m'assaillaient. Ce désespoir mordant le froid. L'espoir dans mes maux. Cette sensation d'être vide, emplie par le néant. Ne jamais voir le jour. Mais te voir transpercer la nuit. Je doute beaucoup, énormément. Je doute de tout ça. J'ai pas voulu tout ça. Cette souffrance. Tu m'y a presque forcé malgré toi. T'avais-je déjà aimé auparavant? J'en doute pas. Je le sais . Je le sais tellement bien. Je sais seulement que tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits. Les yeux fermés, les oreilles bouchées tu es encore là. Tu m'obsède tu me poursuis tu ne me lâches jamais. Tu es mon bourreau. L'écume de mes jours, les marées de mes yeux, les billes de mon regard, la lueur d'espoir, le seule qui reste encore accrochée à la vie. Ça pourrait marcher tu sais, nous. Ça le peut toujours. Harmonie, extase, complicité. Ce serait les traîtres mots de cette étrange aventure. Soigner les maux, panser les plaies. Repeindre nos vies avec un peu de couleurs. Devenir Nous. Tu n'en a juste pas encore conscience. Quand tu sera prêt, je viendrai te voir et je te dirai tout. Quand tu sera prêt. Quand ton esprit sera libre de toute folie et de tout désespoir. Ce sera douloureux et je mettrai mon bonheur entre tes mains.

-Parfois pourtant j'ai peur de ne jamais y parvenir,lui ai je répondue ,Parfois le désespoir m'habite moi aussi. Je ne suis pas Éternelle. Je suis fragile. Et je m'accroche inutilement comme toi. A quelques choses futiles, une étoile dans le ciel, une bougie dans le vent, qui refuse de s'éteindre. Cette bougie c'est tout l'amour que je te porte. Toi avec chacune de tes qualités, chacun de tes défauts. Seulement Toi. »

Aria se retourna ,me regarda ,un regard profond et sincère, Une sourde mélancolie s'empare de mon âme. Que faire de toi et de cette folie qui me guette ? Mon pouls s'accélère, j'observe. Je me questionne, encore et toujours. Inlassablement. J'attends. Le vent souffle mais rien ne bouge sur les braises de mes envies. Cette douleur qui m'enserre et ces mots empreints de souffrance qui ne me mènent plus au sourire. T'étais là, ce regard fou posé sur moi en quête de réponses que je n'avais pas. Toute passion m'avait quittée. Le silence de nos mots, le bruit de nos silences. Symbiose platonique. L'harmonie de l'infini, l'inaccessible. Ta voix, ton regard. Cette complicité. Toutes ces choses dures à accepter. A admettre. Et moi dans le faux, et toi aveuglé par ta souffrance. Et mon cœur dans ce feu, et le tien dans ce froid. J'aimerais t'offrir un peu de ma chaleur. Éclairer un peu ton chemin. T'offrir ma lanterne, car t'as perdu ta flamme. Je t'offre mes bras pour que tout soi moins noir. Moins sombre. Moins triste. Moins effrayant. Mais j'ai peur, et la culpabilité. Dois-je me lancer ? Te le dire ? Murmurer ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres pour que l'hiver des tiennes prenne feu ?

« Nous sommes faits pour être deux, pour être tièdes, dans cette passion suprême,repris-je ,Je te promets qu'on est fait pour. Pour être heureux ensemble. T'oublies or not t'oublies, j'attends. Je me questionne. Le temps guérit tous les maux dit-on, serais-ce un on dit seulement? Peut-être le vent l'emportera. Peut-être que tout disparaîtra. Mais pendant ce temps qui passe et qui file moi je ne veux pas que tu trépasses et que tu renfile ce masque qui te permet de jouer avec mon âme. Je veux te sauver pour pouvoir entrevoir l'amour et le bonheur une dernière fois. Avec toi. »

Les larmes se remirent a couler sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ai clignées des yeux .Je m'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça ,elle se laissa faire ,et c'est la seule chose que j'avais a faire , nous nous étions quitté pas assez longtemps pour oublier , pour ne rien ressentir l'un envers l'autre ,je l'aime ,plus que tous au monde ,mais nous devons rester amis ,pour notre bien a tous les deux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas heureux. C'est malheureux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, tout va bien et ça ne va pas. C'est une accoutumance au mal-être, c'est bizarre. Mais je doute toujours sur plein de choses. Sur ma capacité à vivre avec les autres et tout ça... De plus en plus.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds ,et je me baissas ,nos lèvres se frôlèrent et nos baisers devinrent plus chaud et plus symbolique.

_[POV Aria Montgomery]_

J'ai comme l'impression de planer bien au dessus de la Terre quand je suis dans ses bras D'être quelque part, là, dans les cieux. Naufragée. Pas tout à fait vivante, pas tout à fait morte non plus. Entre deux. L'attente me fait délirer et pourtant le temps passe trop vite. J'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle. Je n'en sortirai pas vivante, tout va trop vite. Je n'en peux plus, trop de choses à la fois et pas assez. Tout s'enchaîne trop pour moi je ne tiens plus. Je vais craquer je vais craquer je vais craquer... Trop de trop. Trop d'impatience, trop de doutes, trop d'espoir, trop de temps, trop de secondes. J'aimerais partir loin. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, juste quelques mots, te dire « Merci d'exister. »lui soufflait-je a l'oreille Juste quelques mots, un regard, un sourire. Juste quelques mots. Tout va s'enchaîner trop vite et la vie devra reprendre son cours comme avant, pathétique. C'est triste. Ce soir je vais revivre, puis ré-mourir. Continuellement. Éphémère éternité, j'ai pleuré ce soir. Je vais rire, et mes yeux brilleront tellement que tu les verra transpercer les foules et se loger dans les tiens. Trop de rêves.

« Si tu savais. Depuis le temps que je t'attends...

-Moi j'aurais tant à te dire, que t'as sauvé ma peau... m'a -il répondu

-Je suis trop en colère, je suis trop abîmée pour te donner quoi que ce soit. Alors oui, oui j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de m'accrocher à toi, de pleurer dans tes bras et de me sentir mieux après. J'ai envie que tu m'aime. Mais ne te berce pas d'illusion, demain je te mettrais à la porte et je te balancerai toutes les insultes qui peuvent me venir à l'esprit pour que tu me déteste,car tu m'a blessé, tu m'as fais mal, je ferais cela pour que tu partes comme tout les autres. Parce que pourquoi toi tu resterai ? Même ma mère elle veut pas de moi alors c'est sûrement pas toi, qui me regarde pleurer, m'écoute crier ma douleur et partira à la fin de ta journée de travail qui ne changera quoi que soit. Personne ne m'aime, je ne suis faite pour rien et pour personne. Et tu sais l'horreur dans ton ça, c'est que je ne veux pas comprendre que l'amour absolu que j'espère, dont je rêve tant n'existe pas,seulement toi . Cet amour absolu personne ne pourra me le donner parce que je cours derrière un idéal qui n'existe pas ou qui m'ignore.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ,Donner votre avis!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

**_On dit que l'amitié n'a pas de prix... _** **_Pourtant mon ami est en Or_**

[_POV Aria Montgomery]_

J'ai passée une longue nuit de sommeil ,qui ne m'a pas reposé du tous ,j'ai réfléchis longtemps en me demandant si ce qui c'est passée hier a réellement eue lieux ,j'ai les yeux fatiguée ,car comme tous les autres soirs ,j'ai pleurée ,je pleure trop facilement . Aujourd'hui c'est samedi ,il y une sortie à Pres-Au-Lard ,tous les samedis a ce que Lily m'a dit. Il est tôt ,7 heures et demi .Je m'habille rapidement ,sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles qui dorment , Lily n'est pas dans son lit elle doit être déjà descendu et moi aussi je descend les escaliers du dortoirs .

Lily est dans la salle commune ,elle lit un gros livre qui semble pas la passionner plus que ca ,elle est juste plongé dedans.

« Tu lis quoi?dis-je en m'assaillent a coté d'elle.

-Mille ans d'Histoire Magique ,dit-elle systématiquement

-Et ça t'intéresse?lui-demandais-je »

Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux ,se tourna vers moi et me regarda .

« En fait ,maintenant que tu me le demande ,cela me fait rudement chier!cracha t-elle

J'éclatai de rire ,cette fille est surprenante!Une tel préfète en chef qui est sérieuse devant tous le monde ,mais qui est heureuse et pleine de vie.

« Si tu aime pas ce livre qu'est que tu aime faire?lui demandai-je

Elle réfléchit ,assez longtemps pour une fille aussi intelligente ,environ 2 minutes et me répondit avec une voix profonde

« J'aime à me souvenir, de cette liberté dont je me nourris. Prendre la voiture,même si je n'ai pas mon permis , sur les routes froides de nos hivers. Musique à mes oreilles, le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux. J'aime à me rappeler à la simplicité de nos existences, De ces dents qui croquent dans les oranges et éclaboussent de leur jus nos joues rougies par le froid glaçant de nos villes. De cet enfant, bouche ouverte, qui tourne sur lui même, emmitouflé sous son écharpe, tentant d'enfermer en lui les flocons de la neige.

J'aime à me rappeler la douceur de ses mains, remontant sur ma peau diaphane les couvertures douces de nos nuits sous astéroïdes. De la caresse délicate de cet étreinte, de ce regard qui décide de vaincre tout les obstacles, de cette force qui nous envahit lorsque nous ne semble plus qu'un mélange de deux êtres immortels. Cette simplicité de nos existences, sûrement insipides pour tout ces gens se pensant loin de tout, qui ne connaissent pas cette énergie pure et puissante que nous sommes ensemble.

J'aime à m'oublier, à m'oublier pleinement. A ne plus réfléchir, à ne plus assembler les concepts et les théories. J'aime simplement prendre cette voiture. Et je roule, je roule juste les yeux mi-clos. Hystérie du rire, l'attente du vide. Et puis toujours rêver de ces bras qui me rattrape, qui m'englobe et me rassure. Comme un enfant qui pleure, s'enroule sur lui même et attend gentiment que nous l'aimions. Je ne suis que cet enfant qui pleure, à hauts talons, aux yeux déments.

Oh non tu sais malgré tes airs, tes envies de tout foutre en l'air, tu n'aimerai pas savoir ce qui peut traverser ma tête de déglinguée lors de ces instants d'oublis, lorsque je ne regarde plus la route, lorsque je me désarticule dans ma démence profonde. Alors grandis et n'oublies pas, que tu les embarras viendront à toi sans que tu leur ouvre les bras.

J'aime à me baigner du soleil de ton sourire, de cette rage de survivre. Et de prendre la route, sans détour, en fonçant vers la nuit...

Et les rires de ces enfants, de ces enfants...

C'est comme un manège à la foire. C'est plein de jolies lumières jaunes et bleutées, d'odeur des bonbons à la fraise et de fruits enrobés de sucre. Cela va vite et le vent siffle. C'est un tour qui ne s'arrête plus, qui file vers l'avant, mais revient en arrière et puis s'arrête. Cela laisse un goût amer, d'avoir profiter d'un moment agréable pendant un trop bref instant.  
C'est comme un manège à la foire, ça fait crier et rire, et puis à force cela donne la nausée. C'est une boucle sans fin, qui finit par être triste et sans vie.  
C'est comme tout ces jeux auxquels nous aimions jouer et puis...et puis qui finalement sont insipides, banales et stériles. C'est comme ce jeu où les règles sont truquées, car il faut toujours que tu gagne et que tu écrase tout sur ton passage. Cela me rappelle les jeux d'enfants, où il faut un tyran et surtout un flan...les jeux d'enfants où tout tourne en boucle sans fin.

C'est comme un manège à la fois, un manège qui tourne et qui tourne. Jusqu'à la fin de la fête, jusqu'à la tête qui tourne, jusqu'à ce que le sol devienne ciel, jusqu'à ce que tes règles deviennent miennes. Et je ne veux pas me perdre, je ne veux pas de ces règles fallacieuses.

Il eue un silence. Un long silence .

-C'est si facile de parler avec toi ,ton visage me réconforte ,m'apaise ,me stop dans mon jeux de rôle, car oui ,je joue un rôle ,je ma cache et j'essaie tous les jours de nouveaux de cesser de jour ,je ne parvient pas ,je n'ai pas toujours été comme cela ,je n'était pas tombée amoureuse de l'homme le plus chiant du monde, tous les jours a partir de la troisième année il essayais de me faire tomber dans ses bras mais je l'ai toujours repoussée ,ses étreintes ,ses baisais ses mot doux ,les petit surnom qu'il me donnait ,mais maintenant il est la devant moi a embrasse d'autres lèvres que les mienne ,à dire d'autres mot à une autre fille ,car j'ai laissée passer ma chance et il est parti avec mon cœur .

-Tu sait cette sensation étrange, de se regarder vivre,se regarder de l'extérieur. N'avoir que l'envie de rire de sa propre existence, qui n'a somme toute pas beaucoup de sens, car nos erreurs sont bêtes et inévitables car on voudrais changer le court des choses et passer à autres choses mais peut-être que les souvenirs ,c'est la seule chose que l'on ne pourra jamais effacer ,car cela nous tien éveille . C'est un engrenage terrible d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être habitée de cette apparence lisse et claire alors qu'au fond c'est la tempête. Ne plus savoir qui l'on est, se perdre dans les méandres de son être. Des instants de lueur, retomber dans les torpeurs. Je ne voudrai pas vivre ça ,je veux vivre pleinement ma vie .Cette sensations je la vie tous les jours , je le fait pour la ressentir , que je ne saurais jamais comment décrire ce sentiment qui m'envahit, cette vague qui s'écrase contre moi d'un coup. Tous ces gens sans nom et leurs mots, toutes ces attention, cette impression d'être aimée, d'être admirée. Ça peut paraître égoïste et ça l'est sûrement. Mais il faut comprendre comment est ma vie parfois et en ce moment. Elle est fade, en noir et blanc. Sobre. Rien de tumultueux. Les mots m'habitent pourtant, toujours, encore, et ne tarissent pas. Alors je ne m'attendais pas à devenir brusquement la visée de tous ces commentaires gentils. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire pleurer des gens. Vraiment, vraiment pas. C'est moi que j'écris, c'est tout ce qui me traverse, et mon arme c'est la sincérité. Mes écrits sont le miroir de mon âme. Mais il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose, vous tous qui m'avez remercié d'exister, remercié de mettre des mots sur vos sentiments. Ce ne sont pas vos sentiments mais les miens, ils peuvent seulement être similaires. Et ensuite... Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Je veux dire par là que... Je suis normale. J'ai la plume mais vous avez d'autres choses, si ce n'est pas la plume également. Vous savez sûrement chanter, dessiner, sculpter, peut-être sauvez-vous des vies. Moi je ne sauve personne, à part moi même peut-être. Je suis une Triste. Je ne sauve rien, j'écris mes plaies et ça ne panse pas toujours. Je ne suis pas extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas un don inné, et ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Je ne suis pas grand chose. Je suis pleine de contradictions, comme vous. J'aimerais être Libre. Mais qui est libre? La liberté existe-t-elle encore aujourd'hui? Je suis l'ombre de moi-même Et je suis amoureuse d'une autre plume, une plume qui s'exprime plus difficilement. Quelqu'un de mystérieux. Il est, à lui tout seul, un mystère entier. Je me retrouve souvent dans le brouillard lorsque j'essaie de déchiffrer ses intérieurs. Et il ne m'aime plus. Pas plus que ça. Pas plus qu'en amitié. Il m'_apprécie_. Il se sent compris, comme vous. J'ignore où me mène ces nombreux monologues dans ma tête , j'ignore tout, tant de choses.

-Qui est?lui-demandais-je en rompant son long récit .Celui qui te fait perdre la tête ?

-Ça parait bête ,mais ,il m'as toujours fait suer ,il m'a fait découvrir ma première heure de colle ,ma première retenue ,l'an dernier .Quand c'est arrivé ,je sortais avec un garçon très sympathique et gentil ,Amos Digory ,nous nous attirions ,je croyais que l'on avait des points en communs ,ils est préfet je suis préfète et nous nous plaisons respectivement ,le jours ou je me suis fait collée ,c'était comme d'habitude de sa faute ,à James ,ce jour la il était particulièrement fière de lui ,même si il l'est tous les jours sans aucune raison valable !Nous étions en cours de Potion ,et le Professeur Slughorn ,nous avais mis en binôme moi et James ,il avait sauté de joie ,et le pauvre professeurs m'a regardé avec compassion et s'est excusé, car il avait oublie comme s'était passée notre dernière entrevue a James et moi ,et mon expression du visage en disait tellement !Nous faisions une potion assez compliquer ,et James n'arrêter pas de me parler ,en disant que lui et moi ferions un si beau couple et que ça ravirait tous le monde a Poudlard ,il me racontais ses matches de Quidditch et parlait dans le vide ,car j'étais exclusivement concentré sur la potion ,il avait remarqué ça et pour me faire réagir, prit un ingrédient au hasard et le jetait dans le chaudron .Je le regardais avec les yeux d'une chouette ,et il en profita pour n'embrasser ,durant mon vague planage avant de comprendre et d'envisager les futurs événements qui allait se passer. Le professeur qui faisait sa tournée autours des tables ,pour vérifier les potions ,choisis ce moment pour passer devant nous ,et nus même pas le temps de nous crier dessus que la potion explosait. Ce n'est pas le professeurs Slugorn qui nous colla ,mais le concierge ,il était sacrement remontée contre nous ,car James avais eue le réflexe de m'attirer sous la table après avoirs décoller sa bouche de la mienne ,nous étions presque les seuls rescapée de l'explosion ,ceux qui n'avait pas eus le réflexe de sauter au sol ou d'être au fond de la salle ,se prenait la potion la plus gluante et la plus flasque dans la figure . « Durant notre semaine de colle ,car le concierge ,en avait décidé ainsi ,nous devions nettoyer le cachot ,et faire d'autres taches ménagère toute plus pénibles les unes que les autre ,tous cela sans utiliser la magie ,durant le troisième jours de retenue ,James était furieux ,car ils devait faire un entraînement important pour son matche de Quidditch ,quand il s'était calmé ,il avait planté ses yeux dans les mien et m'avait dit «Quel sort on m'a jeté, je me retrouve à tes pieds... J'ai tout perdu, l'océan est loin maintenant. Je ne vois que montagnes énormes surgir sous mon nez, m'empêchant d'accéder à l'Horizon... J'irai la-bas, un jour. Je le sais. Rejoindre l'éternel avec toi mon amour. Toi que je n'ai jamais rencontré vraiment, toi qui n'as jamais été là pour sauver mon âme du poison qui me serre le cœur. Tous ces biens matériels qui ne m'apportent pas le bonheur et la délivrance... Tous ces gens malsains et malhonnête qui ne songent qu'à détruire tout sur leur passage, ne laissant qu'un sillon sanglant derrière eux... J'espérais pouvoir accéder au pays des songes en pensant à toi. Me perdre dans tes océans infinis. Mais une fois redescendue sur terre et mes illusions perdues, je me rend bien compte que je suis bien seule ici. Seule avec la _mélancolie_. Il fait trop froid, j'ai trop mal à la tête.. Puis tu n'as jamais été vraiment là, toi. Et tu ne le sera jamais. Éternel recommencement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état d'incertitude constante. Hébétée je contemple le monde qui lentement se dénude et le feu d'artifice, confusion de mon esprit, nous enveloppe chaudement. Notre bêtise nous protège des agressions futures. Plus rien n'a de sens ici bas. En tout cas plus pour moi. »Je n'avait pus résister ,je l'avait embrassé fougueusement et s'est devenus plus qu'instantané,

c'est ces moments d'exaltation profonde qui nous forgent. Cette attente horrible qui nous serre le cœur, qui nous retourne les tripes, qui fait monter l'excitation en nous ,c'est ce moment précis ,ou j'avais décide de me lâcher ,de vivre avec lui . Des frissons nous agitent, on ne tiens plus en place, on rigole, on pleure, on cri, on ne sait pas même pourquoi, comment. On compte les heures, les minutes, les secondes. Cette attente est horrible, mais belle. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Comme les enfants qui attendent le jour de noël en comptant les jours sur le calendrier de l'avant. Toutes ces sensations, déclenchées par des choses anodines pour certains, capitales pour d'autres. "J'en peux plus d'en mourir" comme il dit. C'est horrible, c'est un calvaire, une torture, mais c'est magnifique. J'attends à présent qu'il revienne vers moi ,car ce jour la ,le concierge avait décidé de remettre son nez dans notre travail ,nous trouvant ,en train de nous bécoter ,j'avais honte ,j'avais brisé ma fragile petite coquille que j'avais forgé avec les années ,je m'étais reculé et avis repris mon travail ,en réfléchissant cette fois ,sans luis adresser aucun mot ,aucun son ,c'est le jours ou nous somme devenus juste ,des vagues connaissance. »

Lily avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule ,nous nous connaissions depuis moins de 24 heures qu'elle m'avait déballée tous ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur ,moi je n'était pas prête a lui dire se que j'avais sur la conscience mais je lui dit quand même une chose ,qui est la plus vrai qui soit et qui le restera pour elle

« L'amitié ne se donne pas à n'importe qui ,seulement a ceux qui en valent la peine et tu en vaux la peine ,pour moi ,à présent ,tu es la meilleur personne qui existe pour la mériter ,lui avais-je dit doucement

-Je te donne aussi toute mon amitié ,m'avait-elle répondue et j'acquise .Nous ne parlâmes pas ,nous écoutions le silence .Je le brisa .

-J'aimerais être un oiseau ,déclarais-je a Lily qui se tourna pour me regarder . J'en ai rêvé cette nuit . J'étais libre. Ce qu'aucun humain ne sera jamais d'aucune manière. Il me suffisait de déplier mes ailes, de donner un coup de patte pour l'élan et me voila dans les airs... _Le vent secouait mes plumes et un frisson parcourait mon corps. Je trouvais un amoureux qui faisait plein de petits bébé avec moi et qui m'aidait à leur apprendre à voler. Nous étions heureux, c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. Pas de responsabilité, pas de malheur, pas de solitude, pas de dégoût, pas de culpabilité. Juste quelques graines, des fruits, de l'eau et un nid douillet. Un jour, j'avais faim, alors je me suis approchée d'une magnifique grappe de raisins juteux dont l'odeur m'avait titillé les sens depuis des centaines de mètres. Elle était enfermée dans une cage dont seule une petite porte y laissait l'accès. Ma maman m'avait bien appris à ne pas aller dans des endroits non surs, surtout de la main de l'Homme. Que je risquais bien pire que la mort. Je n'avais jamais compris et les Hommes étaient mes amis. Alors je m'étais approché et avait franchi la limite... La porte s'est refermée sur moi avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Je paniquais, ne touchais pas aux raisins, je n'avais plus confiance, j'avais peur, je voyais mon amoureux voler non loin de là et appeler à l'aide, il avait peur, nous nous regardions, la souffrance brillait dans son regard, l'espoir aussi. Je battais désespérément des ailes comme si les barreaux de fer pouvaient céder à ma force. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée je m'arrêtais, disais adieu à tous mes petits et m'assoupit sur le sol, certaine de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Je repensait a ces moments de liberté en pleine nature, portée par les vents marins, migrants tous les hiver avec mes congénères, je tentais de me souvenir du vent dans mes plumes, et je fermais les yeux avec comme souvenirs et dernière pensée l'infini ciel dont je n'arrivais jamais au bout, sa splendeur et sa beauté suprême. _  
« _En ouvrant les yeux après un sommeil agité, je découvrais qu'un Humain me regardais. Il était adulte, assez vieux. Il avait un regard dur et froid, les traits usés par les années. Il fumais une cigarette tout en me contemplant. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru voir de la pitié dans son regard. Il me regarda longtemps, je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, j'avais peur. Il a ouvert la porte et m'a invitée à partir. J'ai cru à un piège alors je n'ai pas bougé, je l'ai regardé le plus méchamment possible, mais il n'a pas compris. Il a haussé les épaules et a tourné les talons. Alors j'ai compris que tous n'étaient pas pareil._ _Qu'il avait essayé de m'aider, qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Lentement, une patte après l'autre, j'ai avancé vers la sortie, vers la liberté. On ne profite des choses que l'on a qu'une fois qu'on les perd, c'était bien vrai. Je n'avais jamais pris pleinement conscience de ma liberté avant d'être enfermée. Mon instinct me dictait de filer en vitesse, mais quelque chose me retenait. Pourquoi avait-il agi comme cela? Que cela a t il bien pu lui apporter? N'ayant pas de réponse convenant à ces interrogations, j'ai pris mes plumes à mon cou (!) et me suis envolée dans les airs. La sensation du vent dans mes ailes était un bonheur non négligeable après ces longues heures d'horreur. L'espoir m'a sauvé. La pitié m'a sauvé. L'humanité d'un personnage m'a sauvé. Heureuse, je m'élançais dans le ciel et volais jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, à bout de souffle, étrangère à la nuit qui tombais, étrangère à mon cœur affolé, tellement le bonheur de l'instant présent surpassait tout autre chose._  
_Soudain j'ai entendu comme un coup de feu, je commençais à avoir peur et fonçais vers l'arbre le plus feuillu et le plus proche possible. J'ouvrais les yeux..._ c'était la porte du dortoirs qui battait au vent. C'est triste de savoir ,qu'une vie sans problèmes n'existe pas . »

-Oui ,c'est triste ,c'est qu'il faut toujours aller bien devant les autres et cacher cela ,ce reve signifie ce que tu veux être ,ce qu'est ton idéale ,mais il faut aller bien, pas l'droit à la déprime, on fait tout pour t'faire tomber mais gardes la pêche meuf, surtout lâches pas la barre, tombes pas dans l'eau, te noies pas. Résistes, tout le temps, tous les jours, à chaque minutes de chaque secondes, ou l'inverse. Bats toi d'arrache pied pour rester en vie, surtout, et tu n'as surtout pas le droit d'aller mal. Faut aller bien, bien, bien. Faut trouver le monde beau, les petit oiseaux, l'herbe verte et le soleil, n'est-ce pas super beau? J'acquisse a sa question, car oui elle avait raison ,Ils font tout pour te gâcher, tuer, mais tu comprends, t'es plus forte que tout, tu peux y arriver! Tiens bon, tiens bon. C'est qu'un jeu tu sais. C'est James Bond ... mais ça reste toujours et pour toujours mission impossible.

_[POV Sirius Black]_

J'étais réveillé ,je regardais le plafond en réfléchissant ,Aria et moi avions eue une conversations tous les deux ,nous nous étions enfin compris et avons eue tous les deux une bonne discutions .James était debout ,nous devions aller a Pres-Au-Lard aujourd'hui ,tous les quatre .

Je m'assis sur mon lit ,pensifs

« Qu'est qu'il y a Patmol ,t'as enfin appris a réfléchir ?dit-il assez fort pour que j'entende sans réveiller, les autres ,qui dormaient.

Je lança mon oreiller dans sa direction .

« T'es con !

-Je sais ,c'est pour cela que t'es mon meilleur ami ,nous sommes pareil !déclara t il ,comme si s'était normal .

-T'es encore plus con !

-Allez debout la marmotte James pour réveiller Peter ,et la belle au bois dorment aussi ,il faut se réveiller ,dit-il en s'adressant a Remus

Nous nous étions habillée rapidement pour profiter plus longtemps de notre Week-end. En descendant les escaliers ,nous entendions deux filles rigoler et chanter ,sur un chanson sans rythme ,je reconnue tout de suite Aria ,et en arrivant en bas Lily tapait dans ses mains ,sans aucun rythmes non plus .

« La vie c'est...des drogués, des clodos, des ruinés, des claqués, des violés, des battus, _des maltraités_, des perdus, _des disjonctés,_ des perdants, des illuminés, des délirants, des tarés, des mangeurs de caca, des taulards, des tordus, des accidentés, des inconscients, des pauvres, des très pauvres, des très très pauvres, _des miséreux_, des traînées, des qui se traînent, des malades, des condamnés, des sanctionnés, des fatigués, des _suicidaires_, des vieux, des jeunes, des familles, _des enfants_, des hommes, des femmes, des français, des immigrés, des sans-papiers, des avec papiers, des avec des faux-papiers, d_es avec des vrais-faux-papiers,_ des sans-noms, des sans-slips,Lily éclata de rire , des sans-espoirs, des cassés d'une jambe, d'un bras, du dos, de la colonne, du cerveau, de la vie, des méchants, des très méchants, des gentils, des cons, des très cons, des pervers, des beaux, des moins beaux, des moches, des très laids, des repoussants, des répugnants, des puants, des petits, des moyens, des grands, des bons, des mauvais, des paresseux, des fuyards, de la violence, de la colère, de la haine, de la culpabilité, _du dégoût_, du désespoir, de la souffrance, du déchirement, des séparations, des pleurs, des bobos, des chagrins, des câlins, _de la folie_, de l'absurdité, des aberrations, des injustices, des injures, des vexations, des humiliations, des blessures, de la honte, de la _paperasse_, des rapports, des courriers, des évals, _des projets_, du vomi, du juge, de l'avocat, du médecin, du préfet, de l'inspecteur, des keufs, des administrations, du maire, des chiottes bouchées, des culs à torcher, des douches à donner, _des fausses route_s, des béquées, de la porte à ouvrir, de la porte à fermer, _des manques_, des manques, et des manques_, des besoins,_ des non-dits, des secrets, des beaux secrets, des secrets dégoûtants, des besoins, et des besoins, d_e prendre rendez-vous_, de donner un rendez-vous, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et puis un autre et encore un autre, des demandes dites et non-dites, des demandes montrées et non-montrées, de l'ampoule grillée, d_e ce que tu dois deviner,_ du standard qui sonne, des réponses pas bonnes, des fugues, des alertes, des cris, des coups de pieds, de poing, de tête, _des symptômes_, des médocs, des cafards que tu ramènes chez toi, de la galle qui gratte la nuit, des puces éventuellement, de la tuberculose qu'on t'a refilé, de ta peur de chopper le sida, une hépatite, _des problèmes de ton équipe,_ des déménagements, des emménagements, des aménagements, des ménagements, des politiques publiques, des cartons de l'autre, des stagiaires, des collègues, des éducs !des statistiques, et même des faussées, _de prendre le temps et du temps encore_, des combats même quand c'est pas les tiens, de comprendre et d'aider à comprendre même quand on y comprend vraiment que dal, _de ta propre violence_, de ton agressivité, de ton dégoût, de ta haine, de ton affection, de ta séduction, de ton désespoir, de ta souffrance, de tes écoutilles en les ouvrant très grand !, de ton déchirement, de tes séparations, de tes pleurs, de refouler tes larmes, de tes bobos, de ta culpabilité, de tes chagrins, de tes câlins..., c'est regarder le temps sans regarder les heures, c'est penser et repenser, à comment tu vas faire, comment tu vas panser, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pourquoi, pour quand, avec qui, pour qui, pour quoi..., _c'est résister aux certitudes,_ aux mangeurs de complexité, aux simplismes, aux simplistes, aux convenances, aux petits arrangements, aux standards, au conformisme,c'est te blinder contre la connerie, _c'est être là._ Puis cette fois ci elle se mis a parler ,Mais c'est aussi faire des liens, créer des points d'attache, des ponts pour surmonter l'insupportable, ne jamais perdre espoir, créer de l'espoir, accompagner jour après jour, des pleurs, des sourires, connaître des personnes formidables. C'est croire en l'Homme, c'est croire en quelque chose de meilleur. »

Aria et Lily se firent un câlin ,pendant deux longues minute en se balançant de droite à gauche .

« Ma Lily-chérie ,a adopté la nouvelle!dit James d'un ton enjoué.

-Il nous a suffit de parler deux heures ,et nous voilà super proche ,Aria est dorénavant ma sœur et ma meilleures amie!dit Lily le sourire au lèvres .

Aria dit qu'elle que chose a l'oreille de Lily ,personne ne l'entendit ,seulement Lily avait compris .

[_POV Lily Evans]_

« Profite de la vie ... »

Compte sur moi ,alors que vais je faire pour monter l'adrénaline?Je me lève ,le plus sensuellement possible ,faisant rouler des mécanique ,j'ai l'impression de ressembler a une dinde !

Je me dirige vers James ,met ma main autours de son coup ,doucement .M'approche de lui ,et l'embrasse ,doucement ,besant durer l'instant merveilleux de toucher une fois de plus ses lèvres. Aria réussirait réellement en tant que Psy !

« J'en profite a fond ! dis je en marche arrière ,regardant Aria dans les yeux .

-A quoi tu l'a dopée? »demande Remus ,qui visiblement ,pour quelqu'un de fin d'esprit n'avait pas suivit .

Aria haussât les épaule ,toujours souriante et me suivit ,jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

_**Je suis en pane de Reviews !**_


End file.
